It's True
by Arashi Engel Hope
Summary: Mi primer sonfic ya lo habia escrito hace mucho tiempo cuando escribi el capitulo 2 de Magia y Esperanza, asi que tenga paciencia es de Ojamajo Doremi


IT'S TRUE

Era sabado Doremi caminaba hacia su cama aun no creía lo que paso esa semana, prende el radio y con la primera canción empieza a recordar el lunes:

Doremi iba felizmente arreglada esa semana empezaba su plan, en eso ve como Kotake hablaba con una chica y esta se le acerca le da un abrazo y un beso en los labios, se toman de la mano, se siente morir ya que su plan no se podrá llevar acabo y Kotake voltea a verla, ella le sonríe y el se acerca con la chica de la mano, Akatsuki observo todo...

Even a lover makes a mistake sometimes - incluso un amor comete errores algunas veces

Like any other - como cualquier otro

Fall out and lose his mind - puede caer y perder su mente

Kotake: Hola Doremi ella es Maya Maya: soy su novia (le echa una mirada asesina), se me declaro ayer Doremi: Hola, wow hasta que se te ve una ^_^ bueno tengo clase de literatura adiós... (se va triste y Akatsuki empieza a seguirla al fin y al cabo van a la misma clase) Kotake: Doremi espera (Maya lo toma del brazo) 

And I'm sorry for the things I did- y lo siento por Las cosas que hice

For your teardrops over words I said - por tus lagrimas sobre Las palabras que dije

Maya: déjala esta herida... tiene que acep... (la interrumpe) Kotake: ¿que? No entiendes déjame explicarte, vamos al patio... 

Mientras durante la clase de Geografia Doremi va al baño y se topa con Akatsuki

Can you forgive me and open - puedes perdonarme y abrir

Your hearth once again, oh yeah - tu corazon otra vez, oh yeah

Akatsuki: Doremi vi lo que paso y quizas no sea el indicado con eso de que fuimos enemigos antes y despues amigos, aunque luego nos separamos, bueno este... Doremi: bueno... ¬¬? la verdad ^_^ no se de que hablas (Plaft se oye como Akatsuki se cae)... 

It's true - es verdad

I mean it - lo digo

From the bottom of my hearth - desde el fondo de mi corazón

Yeah it's true - si es verdad

Without you I would fall apart - sin ti yo caeré en la soledad

Akatsuki: comprendo (la abraza mientras el se sonroja y ella esta sorprendida)no te sientas mal por lo de Kotake Doremi: ah!! bueno ^o^ el iba a ser mi pareja y con lo de su novia ~_~... Akatsuki: yo puedo serlo Doremi: en serio, no hay problema ^_^... Akatsuki: si no hay problema... solo que el baile es de disfraces 

Whatever happened - cualquier cosa que pase

I know I was wrong, oh yes - lo se estoy mal, oh si

Doremi: hay que ir a comprar la ropa para lucir como pareja ^_~* Akatsuki: Doremi que tal si vamos ahora después de clase ^_^(asienta Doremi y se va)... que bueno que Kotake se puso de novio ^u^ 

Can you believe me - puedes tu creerme

Maybe your faith is gone - quizás tu dolor se ha ido

Y así paso la semana Doremi se iba de compras con Akatsuki y llego el viernes

Doremi: gracias Akatsuki (Doremi llevaba un vestido rosa pálido y el cabello suelto trayendo una corona encima y el vestido tenia en su base estrellas lilas pintadas, traía alas como de ángel y una estrella pequeña en la frente)... ¬¬ papa deja de mirar a Akatsuki así Akatsuki: vamonos ^_^U, antes de que tu papa quiera ir 

But I love you and always will - pero yo te amo y siempre lo hare

So I wonder if want me still - asi yo me maravillaría si tu aun

Can you forgive me and open - puedes perdonarme y abrir

Your hearth once again, oh yeah - tu corazón otra vez

Akatsuki iba vestido como un príncipe europeo todo de negro y gris con una espada, ambos habían decidido caminar así que el trayecto duro bastante y muchos niños pequeños señalaron a Doremi como un ángel, en eso Akatsuki la abraza y la guía adentro del parque por el cual pasaban hasta llegar cerca de un lago el cual estaba siendo iluminado por luciérnagas haciendo ver a Doremi mas bella... el la observa y se sonroja, asi que la mira a los ojos y toma sus manos, ella lo ve confundida por la reaccion de el hasta hace unos momentos, el quiere decir 

algo pero empieza a tartamudear 

It's true - es verdad

I mean it - lo digo

From the bottom of my hearth - desde el fondo de mi corazón

Yeah it's true - si es verdad

Without you I would fall apart - sin ti yo caeré en la soledad

Akatsuki: Do... Dore... Doremi me perdonas por lo que hice cuando éramos enemigos Doremi: yo ya te perdone desde entonces Akatsuki: Doremi yo... yo... (ella le sonríe) Doremi: que te pasa Akatsuki: perdoname por lo que voy a hacer (acerca su rostro al de ella) 

I'd do anything to make it up to you - yo haré todo por ti

So please understand - asi que por favor entiende

And open your heart once again - y abre tu corazón otra vez

Akatsuki la besa y espera ser aventado, pero ella le corresponde y le rodea el cuello, el toma su cintura y la acerca, y la abraza en ese momento por la espalda sin creer que ella le corresponda, se separa y ve que ella esta a punto de llorar y una lagrima corre, el le seca la lagrima esta triste pero sonriendo...

It's true - es verdad

I mean it - lo digo

From the bottom of my hearth - desde el fondo de mi corazón

Yeah it's true - si es verdad

Without you I would fall apart - sin ti yo caeré en la soledad

Akatsuki: perdón yo... (ella le sella los labios con un dedo y el se sonroja) Doremi: la que tiene que explicar soy yo, quería ir con Kotake para ver si te daba celos pero bueno no contamos con que su novia lo visitara enfrente de ti... Te amo (él retira su mano) Akatsuki: y yo también te amo... (la abraza y la levanta en el aire mientras da vueltas) Doremi: me moriría si no es así (y ambos gritan te amo mientras la noche avanzaba) 

It's true - es verdad

I mean it - lo digo

From the bottom of my hearth - desde el fondo de mi corazón

Yeah it's true - si es verdad

Without you I would fall apart - sin ti yo caeré en la soledad

Regresando al presente... suena el teléfono

Doremi: bueno habla a casa de la familia Harukaze... amor eres tu!!! Akatsuki: Do-chan , yo bueno te hablaba para... te hablaba para decirte buenas noches y te amo Doremi: Suki-chan también te amo, te amo , te amo mucho y buenas noches mi amor ( se oye interferencia) Akatsuki: hasta mañana domingo Doremi: hasta mañana (cuelga) ¬_¬+ papa no escuches mis llamadas 

It's true... es verdad

Y Doremi se va arriba a regañar a su papa y a dormir para ver mañana a su novio otra vez

FIN

Ahora si me pase de melosa para mi cuarto fic y primer songfic (aparte me doy un respiro que el primero aun no lo acabo pero ya llevo la mitad de el capitulo 8) muchos se quedaron con cara de what pues si este seria un fic de Kotake-Doremi o Harutake pues no este realmente seria un Dosuki y es dedicado a una amiga ya que ella me apoyo con un problema y a ella le gusta como pareja estos dos Akatsuki lider de FLAT 4 y Doremi lider de Las Ojamajos y la verdad le quite mucho romance si leyeran la original quedarian diabeticos y la otra cancion era demasiado larga y mucho mas romantica (por cierto la cancon es de BackStreet Boys) ay dios bueno para jitomatazos, felicitaciones y demas cosas excepto virus y dinero a Yasmin3@telnor.net con engel hope o a engelight2@hotmail.com bueno aun continuo con el primero pero si lo terminare ademas empece otros dos ^_^ bueno see yaa!!!


End file.
